Image of Perfection
by sazcmc
Summary: Sharpay was the image of perfection, but when she was alone and the door was closed it was all such a different story... ONESHOT. Review!


Image of Perfection

**Image of Perfection**

Sharpay Evans was the image of perfection; she had the whole school eating out of her hand. Branded with nicknames such as "Ice Queen" the entire school would part like the Red Sea every morning to let her walk along the red carpet which was the main hall to her pink locker. And she always obliged. The same sneer or smirk was always on her face, looking down on her peers. Her brother always following closely behind her she smirked at the glances of fear in her direction. Only one thing could weaken Sharpay Evans and that was one basketball player, Troy Bolton.

_Tell me where our time went__  
And if it was time well spent__  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

What was so much worse for Sharpay Evans was that this one boy, Troy Bolton was dating quiet, innocent Gabriella Montez. And had been for so long now that she thought they were going to last forever. Her brother Ryan Evans didn't even know anything about her little crush, this Troy held a soft spot in Sharpays heart that even she didn't understand.

Yes Sharpay was the image of perfection during school hours. And once school was over she was the image of perfection in the theatre room, where she was always on the stage performing, singing, dancing with Ryan or alone for Miss Darbus. She smiled, she laughed, she had a great time but Sharpay Evans is a great actress.

And act she did.

_Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty_

Sharpay Evans smiles, her sneers, her smirks, her gloats and her put-downs were all an act. The "Ice Queen" was an act. But not because she was this secretly lovely person, god no! Ryan Evans knew well enough that she was a horrible person at home so why did he follow her around? Because she was his twin, that's why. And twins are there for each other. Ryan suspected, but his suspicions were never confirmed that there was something wrong with his sibling. Her life was an act, and the only time this actress took off her mask and let herself 'relax' as such, was when she was alone. When after dinner she walked up the marble stairs in her home and closed the door to her room, locking it. She would throw off her bag, her jacket, take out her hair and tear off her make-up.

_I can feel the pressure  
__It's getting closer now  
We're better off  
Without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off  
Without you_

Nobody knew, of course they didn't. She wouldn't let anybody in. The teenager was far too scared to let anything like that happen. And that was why what finally happened came to be such a shock. In reality Sharpay Evans was a paranoid, insecure, depressed human being. But let us not feel sorry for her. Her "Ice Queen" image was a cover, the confidence and cockiness was an act so nobody could see the scared little girl underneath all the clothes. Underneath the pink sparkly jumpers there were scratches, too many to count where the blonde had taken a razorblade to herself. Tearing away the evil at her skin. There were tracks along her arms, where Sharpay Evans had taken a drug to try and cure her pain, but it didn't last. Her nose was caving in the amount of times she had snorted something to yet again, cure her of this hole inside. She was very thin underneath all the clothes, and her body was very ugly. But over all the clothes she was gorgeous. And her face remained unharmed, she never flinched, she didn't care what anyone said – or so they thought.

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days we spent  
Carried away from home_

When someone really knew Sharpays life – and nobody did – they would have been astounded at the amount she had done to take it away. Sleeping with random guys in the middle of the night down alleyways to try and make herself feel useful, to try and make herself feel **loved**. Nobody thought Sharpay needed love, but she did. On her body her ribs and hips jutted out, but there was enough room for her to hurt herself there too. Every night as soon as that bedroom door closed the tears would flow. And yet Ryan never heard any weeping or sobbing of any kind.

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

The night would draw in and the skies would darken, Sharpay Evans lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Make-up covered the bags under her eyes. And it seemed that no matter how many sleeping tablets she took, this girl could not sleep. And yet during the day in school there was not one flaw, but

at home she lost everything. Her parents had no idea, and how they kick themselves today. So does everybody that they never saw through the harsh laughs, through all her put-downs. Gabriella Montez prided herself on being able to help everyone but this was one person she had misjudged completely.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Without you_

On September 22nd 2006 Sharpay Evans killed herself. The gunshot sounded out through the entire house. Through the neighbourhood. It's funny how a minute can change your entire life. Ryan Evans ran through to her bedroom in time to see the gun fall out his twins lifeless hand from the bed and onto the floor. He watched as her bed sheets became sodden with blood. She had left it unlocked that one time. Mr and Mrs Evans rushed up stairs in time to see their son fall to his knee's moments before they fell themselves. Ambulances came, but there was nothing anyone could do. When news got out through the school, nobody could believe it. She had been so… well they all assumed she was comfortable and happy with herself.

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

Beside her body Sharpay left a list, and some CD's. The CD's all simply said Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Troy and lastly, Funeral. And the list was everybody's names. Ryan picked up his CD with confusion, why had she left them all CD's, especially to people she didn't like. She stated inside that they all had eleven songs on them, eleven songs that had reminded her, of that person. Or that just were that person. It was a kind thought, if not a little strange.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off  
Without me_

The funeral was a Saturday, and it was sunny. There were lilies and roses everywhere, and the entire school showed up. It was surprising the impact the Ice Queen had on the student body, clearly a lot more than she thought she had. Ryan Evans cried, Troy Bolton stared at the floor, Gabriella Montez cried, Zeke Baylor sobbed, Chad Danforth stared at the coffin and Taylor maintained her composure.

Whatever happened everybody knew, Sharpay Evans was the image of perfection, even on the day she died.


End file.
